Falling For You
by JDCG
Summary: HBP never happened. Harry buys his first bed, which can support an orgy. A bed that Draco Malfoy falls into. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

It was a huge bed.

Gigantic really, with it's powerful frame and massive headboard.

"Big bed," Hermione Granger commented, her eyes on the bed.

"Yeah," Harry Potter replied, staring at the bed in awe.

"Lots of room," Hermione said lightly.

"Yup," Harry said.

Beside them, Ginny Weasley rolled her eyes. She had been invited by Harry for the big day. The day that her friend Harry finally bought a bed for his house.

"Might be kind of bare with just one person in it," Hermione said.

"Oh come off it!" Seeing the startled looks her two friends gave her, Ginny blew out a breath. "Harry, what Hermione is trying to say is that the beds big…Too big for just you. There's a lot of-" She broke off with a sigh. "Point is…Harry, we think you need a man," she said bluntly.

"Very subtle, Ginny," Hermione muttered. "Exactly what I had in mind."

"Get a grip, if I had left everything to you, we would've been here all day with you beating around the bush."

"I need a guy? When did you guys come up with that? And why can't it be a girl?" Harry asked. He shook his head. "Never mind, bottom line is I don't really need one."

"Don't really need one? Harry, you're running away from commitment," Hermione said.

"I'm not running away. The people I've dated either don't want commitment or just plain ass want it because of the attention and fame that comes along with it," Harry said defensively.

Hermione looked at her friend sympathetically. Harry had a point. Of the small amount of people Harry had dated, neither of them had been good enough. The only person that had wanted Harry for himself had been Angelina Bolere', supermodel and multi-billionaire, one of the richest women in the world. Even through her loving attitude towards Harry, Hermione could sense the obsessive nature she had around Harry. For a while, Harry had been kept away from everyone because of Angelina. Luckily, Harry had decided it was time to move away from the woman.

But even after all those men and women, Hermione would bet her life on the fact that Harry Potter was still a virgin.

What Harry needed was a lover with a heart.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy, you have no heart!"

Shaking his head, Draco tried to shut out the annoying voice coming his way.

"You said you'd marry me!"

"Pansy, I never said I'd marry you. I'm not in love with you. I've never slept with you and it'll never happen," he said as he turned his back on her. "Now…Where's my shoes?"

Crossing her arms, Pansy lifted her head defiantly. "I threw it out on the balcony before you arrived." She started smirking at the thought of those beautiful shoes going ruined in the damp weather.

"On the fucking balcony? Woman, you better pray that they don't get dirty. They cost a fucking fortune!" With murder in his eyes, Draco started to walk to her, but stopped short. The shoes might get more hurt if he kept wasting more precious time on the cow. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "That'll be Blaise. Be a doll darling and let him in," he said as he opened the sliding doors to the balcony. He'd barely closed it before the vase smashed against the sliding door.

Where are those beautiful shoes of mine? Draco wondered as he scanned the balcony. He spotted them lying near the rail. As he bent down to pick them up the sliding door opened up. He'd barely straightened up when he saw Blaise stumbling backwards toward him at an alarming speed.

"Blaise, what the he-"

Draco never finished his cry before he was shoved rudely over the railing.

Dammit, I never even got to strangle Pansy before I die, he thought with a scowl as he fell ten stories down.

* * *

"I'm gonna strangle her!"

Harry glanced at Hermione, bemused.

"You can't blame her. After all," He said with a grin. "You did the same thing to her two months ago."

"That doesn't give her the right to set me up on a bloody blind date! At least I warned her in advance! Did _she_?" Hermione cried. "No, sir…She just sets e up with some hotshot for a date…Tonight!"

Harry opened his mouth, but Hermione cut him off.

"Did it even occur to her that I might've had plans for tonight? Did it occur to her that I might've_ already_ have a date tonight? Did she even _think_?"

"But you don't have a date already," Harry pointed out.

Before she could say something scathing, one of the movers came up to Harry.

"Mr.Potter?"

"Yes."

"Sign here for the bed and we'll just bring it up to your floor."

"Thank you. Just leave it in the master bedroom and I'll take care of the rest."

"You know, it would be much more easier if a _certain_ man were able to help you," Ginny said.

Hermione jumped. "Where the hell did you come from?" She demanded.

"Husband hunting for Harry."

"_Husband_ hunting?" Harry cried. "I thought I just needed a man!"

Ginny waved him off. "Why only look for a man when you can get a husband? Might as well go the whole nine-yards!"

"Better yet," Hermione said with a delighted smile. "Get a husband that'll give children!" She sighed. "Just think…Little Harrys running around the place."

She glanced her left to see traumatized expressions on both Harry and Ginny's face.

"What? If you're gonna go nine-yards, might as well go all the friggin' way to touch-down!"

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "Stop scaring Harry, Hermione. We're trying to take it slow with the whole freaking marriage thing as it is."

"Right, so looking for Harry's future husband when there's no fiancé or _man_ in his life is taking it slow?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"At least I'm not picking out names for children!" Ginny cried. "When Harry decides to give me godchildren, I'm sure he'll find the right names. By the way Harry," she said as she turned to him. "How about naming one of them after me?"

"After _you_?" Horrified, Hermione spun towards Harry. "Harry, please tell me that you have no plan on making this girl a godmother, much less _naming_ them _Ginny_!"

"What the hell is wrong with my name!"

"GIRLS!"

Both of them stopped their rant to stare at him.

"Girls, the only way I'll get married _and_ have children is when I find the love of my life," Harry said.

"Besides," He said. "The chances of that is about the same as the love of my life landing on my bed."

"WATCH OUT!"

Harry reacted instantly. His wand was out instantly and already he had surveyed the scene with quick eyes. Seeing no smoke or chaos, he relaxed slightly, but tensed up immediately after he saw the body on his new bed.

Concerned, he hurried over to the bed and froze.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny straightened from their crouched position. They hesitantly approached the bed.

"Its Draco Malfoy," Ginny said incredulously. She looked a the shocked Harry beside her.

"So, Harry,what the chances now of Draco getting you to marry him and bear his children?"


	2. Hello Again

Disclaimer: Anything that has to do with the subject, Harry Potter, belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.

**Resurfaced**

He was floating. That was all he could think about. He was floating on a cloud of painless oblivion. No words could describe the peacefulness that he was feel-

"Hey, Malfoy, you dead?"

Abruptly, it ended. Instead of feeling peaceful, he was feeling-

"I don't know about you guys, but do you think he is just playing us. What do you think, Harry?"

-Nirvana. Harry? Oh, this had to be a dream come true.

"Wait a minute, is that a… Malfoy!" Harry demanded. "Get up! You're smirking, dammit! Off my bed!"

"So," Draco said, opening his eyes, smirking at Harry, "this is your bed?"

Harry scowled. "Yes."

Smug now, Draco sat up slowly. "Isn't it just funny," he said to Harry, "how I got you to land in my bed and now you get me to land in your bed? Nice bed, by the way."

Harry's lips twitched as he fought to not laugh.

"Hey, I thought you were dead?" Ginny piped up.

Now it was time for Draco to scowl. "Why the hell would you think that?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "There hasn't been much talk you in the papers."

"I haven't been involved much with the Wizarding World's activities."

"So, where have you been?" Hermione asked, knowing that Harry was thinking it, but wouldn't ask it.

"Well," Draco said, leaning back on his elbows. "After much thought and events, I've decided that I'm pretty much done with the Wizarding World. Not much to do since the War ended. Thanks to you." A nod in Harry's direction. "So, I have expanded my expertise to the Muggle World. A very rewarding experience it has been, too."

"I thought you didn't like muggles and wanted absolutely nothing to do with them." Harry lowered himself to sit on the edge at the foot of the bed.

"And I thought you always told me to... What was it?" Thoughtfully, Draco tilted his head to the side, pondering. "Ah, yes. You were always telling me that I should 'extract that stick from my ass' and to get to know them before I judged them."

Harry blushed. Not to be deterred he simply asked, "And is that stick still there?"

Draco grinned. "Why don't you come on over here and see," he invited.

"Funny," Ginny said evilly. "I always thought that between you two it was Harry had it up his ass."

Draco laughed as Harry choked, a shade of red blush appearing high up on his cheeks. "True," Draco said. "Ow!" Frowning he rubbed his nipple, where Harry had reached over and pinched. "That hurt, you know." Draco smirked. "You were never this kinky in bed."

"Shut up," Harry muttered darkly.

"As much as this is all amusing," Hermione said and they all turned to look at her as she stood in the open doorway. "I, for one, know enough about Harry and Draco's sex life to last me a lifetime. So, if you all don't mind, could we please move to the kitchen for some dinner?"

"What time is it?" Draco asked.

"It is nearly eight at night," she answered over her shoulder as she turned to go back through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Nearly eight? When did I… Wait a minute_, what _am I doing in your bed?" Draco asked Harry.

"Well, you see that is the question. You landed on my bed."

Draco looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Landed?" he echoed.

"Yeah, landed. Apparently you must have fallen from one of the other floors. Good thing you're a wizard. I don't think that my bed would've really saved you if you hadn't been one."

"Do I sense a trace of concern in your tone, Harry?" Draco smiled at him.

Harry smirked. "No, just a sense of curiosity. How clumsy are you that you fell off a balcony?"

Resisting the childish urge to throw one of the silk green pillows at him, Draco simply sneered.

* * *

"Hermione, I didn't know you could cook."

"Be quiet, Draco."

"What?" He tried to look innocent, but failed by the trace of a smirk on his face. "I'm simply expressing my curiosity at the fact that you learned how to cook. You had me quite worried before, when you did the turkey for that muggle holiday… What was it?"

"Thanksgiving."

"Ah, yes, Thanksgiving. Well, when you did the cooking I thought you _knew_ how to cook. But the bird didn't come out quite the way it was supposed to…"

"All right!" Hermione said loudly. "It came out completely black. Are you quite finished?" She looked at him menacingly.

"Yes, don't get into a snit about it."

Silence. Then…

"So, when _did_ you learn how to cook?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm not cooking," she said as she cut up vegetable into thin slices. "Harry's cooking."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Harry? When did he learn how to cook?"

"Ever since he dated that French culinary cook."

"Dated?" Scowling, Draco ignored the jealous streak that went through him. "I thought he was done dating."

Hermione resisted rolling her eyes. Honestly, when it came to each other, both Harry and Draco were dense. Total lack of understanding. "He only said that to placate you."

"Placate me? What the hell am I? A damn child?" Draco demanded.

Now Hermione did roll her eyes. "No, but would you have let him go to France? Would you have let him go, knowing that he might have a little romance on the side?"

"No, still he didn't have to lie to me."

"Serves the both of you right, when neither of you made an effort to stay together."

"We didn't have to make an effort. We made the decision to separate for a while."

"I've always wondered if that was the case," Hermione said. "So, why did you?"

"That," Draco said with a smirk as he snagged one of the sliced cucumbers, "is none of your business."

"What is none of her business?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen. "Scoot," he said to Hermione, pushing her aside. He picked up the knife she had been using and been cutting. All you could was the fast and constant movement of as it quickly went through the vegetables.

"Aren't we the professional?" Draco said mockingly.

"It helps having friends who are professionals," Harry said mildly.

"Yes," Draco purred, leaning in to Harry. "Who were these friends of yours?"

Harry looked at Hermione, eyes narrowed.

"Don't give me that look. All I told him was that you dated that French chef!"

"What more is there to tell?" Draco asked, cutting off what ever Harry had been about to say to her.

"Nothing," Harry instantly said, before Hermione could say anything more. "Where's Ginny?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Probably in the room," Hermione said. "I told her not to leave the floor and if she did I would dye her hair blond. She's trying to set me up on a blind date," she said, seeing Draco raise a brow.

"What's wrong with blond?" he asked.

"It's not my color," Ginny said as she entered the kitchen. She smiled sweetly at the warning look that Hermione was giving her. "What have you guys been talking about?"

"Apparently Harry had a bit of a fling in France," Draco said. "Lying to me in the process, about how he had given up on dating."

"Oh, he only said that to placate you," Ginny said. She didn't see the evil looks that Harry was shooting at her. "Besides he wasn't French. He _cooked_ French food, but he was actually Italian and mmmm…. That boy was good enough to eat."

Though the island in the middle of the kitchen was big, Harry still pondered the idea of reaching across and strangling the red head. Deciding that he could try killing her later, he continued to cook. He reached behind him, where the stove was, and turned the stove on. He reached for the lower cabinet to the left of the stove and brought out a large wok pan.

"I thought you learned how to cook French food," Draco said.

"I bet the Italian French cooking chef was very wide ranged in his_ talents_," Ginny said slyly.

Harry scowled at her, while Draco's eyes narrowed to slits.

Hermione sighed aloud, while inside she smirked.

There was a reason why Ginny and she were friends.


End file.
